forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Church of Eilistraee
| base = Promenade of the Dark Maiden | leader = Qilué Veladorn | symbol = A nude long-haired female drow dancing with a silver sword in front of a full moon; a silver bastard sword outlined against a silver moon with silvery filaments | favored weapon = Bastard Sword | domains = | formed = | disbanded = | members = Drow looking to regain their place on the surface world, far from Lolth and the Underdark; all those individuals who wished for all races to live in harmony | alignment = | races = Drow; Elf; Human; Half-elf; Half-drow; Half-orc;Halfling; Gnome; Shapeshifters; Lythari | allegiances = Harpers | enemies = Church of Lolth, Church of Ghaunadaur, Church of Vhaeraun, slavers, tyrants and all those who caused intelligent creatures to wander about in fear | showmembers = | orgname = | source = }} The Church of Eilistraee was an organization composed of the followers of the goddess Eilistraee, the Dark Maiden. It mostly consisted of those drow who hoped to escape the danger and darkness of Underdark and Lolth's evil, taking back their place in the surface world. However, in line with her ideals, Eilistraee welcomed beings of all races: Tel-quessir (and also the human half-breeds of Tel-quessir), humans, gnomes, half orcs and even shapeshifters were among the followers of the goddess. They shared the desire of seeing all races living in harmony, without pointless discrimination or wars, and worked towards that goal (and those among them who were drow also fought to build their own place on the Realms above). Dogma and Beliefs Eilistraee's Teachings ; On helping others Aid and protect all folks in need, of any race, weak and strong, kind or rude, promoting harmony and acceptance among all races. Lend your help to all those who fight for good whenever there are ways to do so. When not fighting evil, be always kind--even to those who show rudeness--and aid others in acts of kindness. Strangers are your friends. Hungry travelers are to be fed and the homeless are to be given shelter--under your own roof if needed--. When traveling and while adventuring, feed, help and protect all those in need met along the way as a prayer and offering to the goddess. Patrol the lands about, especially in cold winters, so that all those who are lost, hurt, or bitten by the cold can be given appropriate cures and shelter. ; On promoting joy, arts and beauty Bring happiness and merriment everywhere you go, lifting people's hearts with kindness, gaiety, songs, jests and revelry. Nurture and create beauty, promote and practice music and dance, learn new songs and dances and how to play, craft and repair musical instruments. Pass this learning on whenever possible and use it to bring joy to friends and strangers alike. Feasts should always be joyful events and food eaten with the accompaniment of music, save for sad occasions. Practice swordwork, learning new techniques with the blade. ; On Drow Encourage drow to return to the surface world whenever and wherever there are ways to do so. Work to promote peace with other races, helping the drow to forge their own place in the world and become part of its rightful, nonevil inhabitants. Aid all dark elves who are in danger or in need of help. If they are in combat, the fighting must be ended as soon as possible, with as little bloodshed as possible. All drow met, when not working evil on others, are to be given the message of Eilistraee: }} ; On food Learn how to best cook food and game, and gather new recipes and spices whenever there is the chance to do so. Try to feed yourself by your own gardening and hunting skills and assist hunters when possible. If food is aplenty, part of it is to be set aside and given to all those in need (especially outcasts and individuals of other races)--try to always carry some food for this purpose--. Give any remaining food to the priestesses of the Dark Maiden, as they will do the same and none shall go hungry. ; On conflict Repay violence with swift violence, quickly removing dangers and threats, so that the fewest may be hurt. When fighting evil, the bodies of the fallen enemies are to be burned as an offering to the goddess, unless they happen to be edible and nonsentient and hungry people are near. When faithful, friends and allies fall in battle, priestesses of the Dark Maiden must comfort and soothe those who are mourning the loss, and provide a funeral song and burial. ; On possessions Wealth should be used to buy food, swords, armor and musical instruments and to assist the work of the goddess. When helping others, take as price no more than a single tool or favor that can be used to serve the goddess' will. Eilistraee and her church detested slavery and actively fought it whenever possible. Followers of the Dark Maiden were therefore forbidden from taking slaves, and prisoners of war (mostly Lolth-worshipping drow or untrusted individuals who had acquired too much knowledge and that were held for some time to make sure that such knowledge wouldn't be used against the followers of Eilistraee) were usually made work for food and shelter, but they weren't owned and couldn't be commanded by anyone (only supervisors assigned by the decision-makers among the Dark Dancer’s worshippers could give them orders, in selected cases). Activities The Church of Eilistraee worked by putting their goddess' teachings in practice. Their main duty was to encourage the drow to return to the surface world, reaching to them whether they were fugitives, raiders or inhabitants of the Underdark. They showed to the drow that a different kind of life, far from Lolth, was possible, and assisted them in making this choice by giving them aid, food, acceptance and safe places to live. Eilistraeeans performed missions underground, looking for those dark elves who were in need of their help and that could be brought on the surface (mostly slaves, commoners, fallen and hunted nobles or drow who were generally unsatisfied with the life that Lolth imposed them) and offering them a new life and bringing them the Message of Eilistraee. Some priestesses, Sword Dancers or Silverhair Knights lived in Lolth-dominated drow settlements, hiding from the Spider Queen's priestesses, even posing as her followers, in order to carry out the above mentioned missions. They and the converts who had to hide their faith in order to let it spread and to survive under the thumb of Lolth were known as Secret Moondancers . Many Eilistraeens -especially the Secret Moondancers- carried tiny swords to give out to drow in the Underdark that served as keys for safe passage to temples, or as identification token. As the Dark Maiden's teachings required, the clerics of Eilistraee actively worked to promote harmony between drow and other races, so that their people could be accepted and live in peace in their rightful place on the surface. This also involved the activities described in the section about the ''Dogma, like lending their own sword, helping hands, cures and food to assist people/settlements of any race in need, both to gain their acceptance (dispelling fears and prejudices about Eilistraee's goal) and because the priestesses of the Dark Maiden believed that it was the right thing to do. The Church of the Dark Dancer also acted through envoys, diplomats and emissaries in other races' settlements. An example was Karsel'lyn Lylyl-Lytherraias, former agent of Queen Amlaruil Moonflower and ambassador of the Eilistraeen Dark Elves on the elven island of Evermeet, who was trying to gain her people a place in the land that was supposed to be a safe haven for all elven people. The faithful also had routine activities of food growing and gathering/hunting, preparation of cures and all that was needed to aid the drow to return to the surface, to aid and shelter travelers or any individual (who didn't represent a threat). They also gathered resources, weapons and armors (preferably magical) to use for their cause. Patrols in the areas near Eilistraeen communities were common (especially during cold winters) and had the purpose of finding any traveler (including fugitive drow or even wounded drow raiders) hurt, lost or hungry and to spot (and possibly neutralize) potential threats for the community and other settlements in the area. Beside their work towards the main goal of their goddess, the priestesses of the Dark Maiden were known to nurture beauty, music and song; to assist hunters; to help people of any race through acts of kindness and to spread joy and merriment (often through song and dance) whenever they saw ways to do so (and it was appropriate). They had also to be skilled in the art of playing of at least one of the Dark Maiden's favored instruments (horn, flute, or harp); to be adequate singers as well as fit, graceful dancers and to pass along and teach their skill. They gathered songs and musical knowledge constantly and acquired training in the use of the sword when they could. Clerics were allowed to go adventuring, as long as they kept following Eilistraee's teachings, aiding, feeding and defending the needy on the way. Among their duties was also to convert at least one stranger per moon to the worship of Eilistraee. Organization and Composition Organization Most Eilistraeen/Eilistraee-dominated (as generally Torilian people tend to worship more than one deity) communities formed around a temple or shrine of the goddess and for this reason they were usually led by priestesses, but any memeber could express concerns and ideas about any matters, and priestesses listened to them before making their decision. Outside of the Clergy, male and female worshippers usually had the same duties and roles: guardians, warriors, experts, artisans/artists, gathering food and other general works. Males were primarily involved in the decision-making through their expertise in given fields, but they rarely were priests (and therefore leaders; see below). Differently from Lolthite societies, males were however generally treated with fairness and equality (even if at times, some priestesses or even whole communities could have a different stance, likely because centuries of dogma and tradition due to Lolth's doctrine were hard to overcome) Sean K. Reynolds (October 2002), Drow social relationships, Wizards of the Coast The clergy of Eilistraee was different from most other religious organizations in that there wasn't any hierarchy or chain of command, as everyone stood on the same ground (even if most followers recognized Qilué Veladorn of The Seven Sisters as their guide and voice of the goddess). Composition Clerics of Eilistraee could be individuals of any race --including shapeshifters-- but they were almost always female, because, due to the goddess' nature, 'One could not truly feel the Divine Dance of Eilistraee PROPERLY except as a female''. However, during the 1300s, the faith of Eilistraee started to open up to male priests (this was Eilistraee's choice and by 1373 DR all her clerics were aware of it), despite the initial dislike of some female worshiper (even if those gender issues could easily be overemphasized, because -as said above- on the whole, all clergy of the Dark Maiden welcomed an increase in worshippers of the Goddess, and the fellowship of more and more followers of the Dark Dancer, no matter what gender ). However, in order to truly feel the Divine Dance of Eilistraee, males had to Dance the Changedance at least once, spending time as females (including everyday life, and not only rituals). Generally this wasn't perceived negatively by male priests, given that with time they found themselves feeling the need to spend more and more time as female, because through that they could feel and cleave more fully to the nature of the Dark Maiden. Titles The clergy of Eilistraee were known under the general collective titles of Dark Ladies, although that could change from a community to another. Acolytes and aspirants to the clergy who wished to join a temple or who had not yet attained full priesthood were known as Maids. Many priestesses chose individual, specific titles which reflected their person during an Evensong (or Flamesong in the Promenade, see below), like Moon Dancer, Moon Singer, Dark Huntress, Argent Maid, Living Sword, Unsheathed Blade, Sword Smith, Bright Edge of Darkness, and Ghost of the Moonstruck Night. Orders ; Sword Dancers of Eilistraee Specialized clerics were known as Sword Dancers of Eilistraee. They were excellent dancers and had the ability to use the sword in a unique fashion. They could fight in an agile and acrobatic way, almost resembling a dance, but they could also form a bond with their blade (imbuing it with magic) and command it to fight on its own (often protecting the Sword Dancer), or let it ''sing like a singing sword and rally their hearts. They were also able to use the Spellsong, the ability to invoke a wide variety of magical effects through song and music, and could manifest Eilistraee's Moonfire at will. To become a Sword Dancer, a drow had to spend at least 1 month on the surface, dancing each moonlit night for Eilistraee, and had to witness dawn at least once. The sword dancers were on the frontline in finding, encouraging, assisting and protecting any drow looking to return to the surface (or that could be made to return) and join a different life. They were also the main emissaries and diplomats of the church of Eilistraee in elven or other races' settlements. ; Darksong Knights The Darksong Knights were an elite order of Eilistraeen priest(esse)s-knights, mostly active in the South, beneath the lands of ancient Ilythiir. Each members of this order was a battle-priest who chose to devote her life not only to the furthering of the Dark Maiden's goal, but also to the destruction of the yochlol and any demon or minion of Lolth. ; Silverhair Knights The Silverhair Knights were an order of Eilistraeens fully dedicated to the conversion and subsequent protection of drow who had come to the surface of Faerûn. They were most active in regions where drow attempted to establish a foothold on the surface, mostly in Cormanthor. They were different from the Sword Dancers in that they followed very closely Eilistraee's teachings: they vowed to never willingly kill any drow, thinking that showing the other drow the strength in compassion, showing them that living in peace, without fearing every single istant for their lives was a concrete possibility (in short showing them the existence that the Dark Maiden wished for them), would lead them to choose to abandon the teachings of Lolth and cleave to Eilistraee. The Silverhair knights had a wide array of tools dedicated to such purpose. They were specialized in wielding their swords to incapacitate opponents rather than outright killing them (and were quite efficient with said skill) and had spells capable of incapacitating targets (by various means, for example by letting them feel the weight of the suffering they had inflicted upon other creatures on themselves, or by projecting bolts of moonlight capable of weakening and temporarily draining the strength and energy of their targets). Their voice was also blessed by Eilistraee, it had the power to soothe suspicion, pain, fear and other negative emotions and to enhance enchantment spells. Only when the death of a drow would directly result in saving the life of others was lethal force permitted, and even then, a silverhair knight had to atone for her act. Silverhair Kinghts were mostly female drow or half-drow, but any worshipper of Eilistraee could become one. When Silverhair knights found an encampment of drow, their duty was to observe the group from afar, learning about them and identifying those who could be turned from Lolth's ways. Eventually, they would infiltrate the group, approach possible converts, and organize their escape to a safe location. Silverhair knights generally avoided cities or other large metropolitan areas unless they were guiding a drow to some sanctuary within.Dragon Magazine, Issue 315 Notable followers of Eilistraee * '''Liriel Baenre. Although she ultimately became a cleric of Mystra (Midnight), for a while she also danced for Eilistraee. After the events in Windwalker, she felt that she had no place among the followers of Eilistraee, because of all the deaths that she had indirectly caused, even if she could still feel the Dark Maiden's song and magic calling to her, meaning that the goddess would have still welcomed her. * Cavatina Xarann, Darksong Knight. * Qilue Veladorn, Chosen of Eilistraee (and of Mystra). * Ysolde Veladorn, daughter of Qilue ; killed in 1361 DR. * Elkantar Iluim, Right Hand of the Lady, Commander of the Protectors of Song, male drow fighter, consort to Qilue Veladorn, killed by Gorlist in 1361 DR. * Iljrene Ahruyn, Hand of the Protectors, Sub-Commander of the Protectors of Song, female drow fighter/priestess. * Arrikett Uruth, Hand of the Protectors, Sub-Commander of the Protectors of Song, male halfling fighter. * Thorn, lythari champion of Eilistraee. * Seyll Auzkovyn, converted priestess (formerly of Lolth) in Cormanthor ; killed in 1372 DR by Halisstra Melarn. * Halisstra Melarn, briefly a priestess of Eilistraee and wielder of the Crescent Blade before returning to the worship of Lolth before her death. * Mathira Melarn, Sword Dancer from Ched Nasad. * Nuriel Limbya, half-drow Crinti priestess leading Eilistraeens in Cathyr. * Rebekkah Darklyte, drow priestess and founder of The Dark Dancer shrine in Ravens Bluff. * Aeril Faenrya, Dark Maiden of Eilistraee * Susprina Arkhenneld, Lady, former apprentice to Elminster. * Ingrid Liansdottir, divine proxy of Eilistraee, a seductive drow woman with a luminous spirit and a charming voice. Rumors were that she had the power of making her curses come true. Rituals Priestesses of Eilistraee usually prayed for their spell at the rising of the moon. The faith and worship of Eilistraee was not bound by hard rules, it was free form expression through dance and song and all that was needed to celebrate her was a moonlit glade (or some kind of light, if in places that can't be reached by moonlight). Faithfuls disrobed and started dancing, seeking their goddess' blessing. However there were rituals and the most important among them are described below: ; Circle of Song Beside free form dancing and singing, the main form of ritual worship of Eilistraee was a hunt for food followed by a feast and a Circle of Song, in which the worshipers seated in a circle and danced by turns, leading a song. If possible, the ritual had to be celebrated in a wooden area and on moon-lit nights. ; Evensong/Flamesong The Evensong was an intimate ritual that all followers of Eilistraee performed at the end of their day. It was a wordless message to their goddess (usually involving a personal dance and song) in which they let out all the emotions, experiences and reflections that they had gathered in the day, so that Eilistraee could listen to them. In the Promenade of Eilistraee this ritual took the particular form of the Flamesong, the most important personal prayer for the Dark Ladies and Maids (priestesses and novices, respectively), in which they danced around a flame or a candle. They would sing freely for their goddess and dance following the rythm of the music as it came, until the flame was existinguished. Priestesses usually tried to find an alcove or passage where they could be alone to make a Flame Song. While they did, the Promenade was filled with the eerily beautiful echoes of half a dozen or more of these solos at once, drifting down the passages. ; The Hunt/High Hunt The Hunt consisted of tracking down and slaying/driving away a monster which represented a threat to the people living in the area. It was held whenever Eilistraee warned her followers of the presence of a peril/dangerous creature in the area (through the sound of her horn), in order to prevent it from hurting travelers or the inhabitants of nearby settlements. Hearing the Dark Maiden's hunting horn could also simply mean that someone nearby was in need of help. Te High Hunt was a night time ritual led by clerics of Eilistraee, in which the faithful hunted a monster or animal as a offering to the goddess. The tradition alloeds the use of any kind of bladed weapon and armor, but the priestesses were required to wear as little as possible. It was usually held once per season and ended with a circle dance for the goddess if the quarry is slain (and a feast if the quarry was edible). ; The Last Dance Those among the clerics of Eilistraee who did not die in battle were blessed by Eilistraee with the ritual of the Last Dance. In old age, Eilistraee's priests would hear the goddess sing to them by night, calling them to her. When the song felt right, they would simply start to dance under the moonlit sky, unclad and would never be seen again. Those who observed such dances said that the goddess came and singed to her follower, and that as the aged priest danced, she would gradually gain the strength and energy of youth, looking younger and younger. Her hair began to glow with the same radiance as the Dark Maiden's, and then she would slowly fade away as the dance goes on. In the end, only a silvery radiance could be seen and two voices -the goddess and her priest- could be heard, raised together in a melancholy, tender song. ; The Oath of the Sword ; The Run The Run was a ritual that followers of Eilistraee undertook at least once per year. All those who took part in the ritual used particular boiled leaves and berries to make their hair silvery (which usually led to sarcastic remarks from some drow of other faiths, who enjoyed saying that such a color was to indicate their foolishness, although drow who did not worship Eilistraee could also have silver hair) and those who were not drow used natural colors to paint their bodies black. After this preparation, they went on a travel, wandering on the surface world, relying on their music, kind intentions, and sword skills to not be hunted and killed as drow. The goal of the travel was for the followers of the Dark Maiden to go where they were strangers, reaching to elven and other races' communities to bring them food, joy (through music and dance), kindness and help of various kinds, not to preach their faith, but simply out of good heart and to show (together with their day-to-day activities) that drow could be rightful non-evil inhabitants of Faerun. Of course, the faithful were encouraged to use this time to also learn (and/or pass on) new songs, music, recipes and sword techniques. ; The Sword Dance The Sword Dance was a ritual held when a new sword was forged or acquired by a worshipper of Eilistraee, in order to ask her blessing on the blade. It was performed by planting the weapon in the ground (the point turned down) and dancing, drawing a drop of blood from each of the priestess' limbs, moving momentarily against the blade. If the ritual was successful, the sword would gleam with silvery light, and for three months it wouldn't rust and would be able to hit creatures that could only be wounded by magic. ; The Love-Binding This ritual was the Eilistraeen version of a marriage, which happened when two lovers asked a priestess of Eilistraee to celebrate their union (the one below is the version of the ritual in the case when both lovers were worshippers of the Dark Maiden above other deities. In all other cases, the ritual would change and vary). The individuals to be wed (known as supplicants) could be of any race and gender and the priestess couldn't refuse their request, if not for reasons of unworthiness (see below). The ritual consisted of a phase of preparation and the celebration itself. During the preparation, the priestess met with both supplicants separately, asking them to reveal her their true natures and then casting a spell over them so that Eilistraee could verify if truth was told. Then she would question both supplicants' love for their partner, their motives and willingness to serve Eilistraee in truth. Then the priestess would call Eilistraee's regard upon the couple and the goddess would make her attention known by making the priestess' eyes become glowing silver (she would go moon-eyed). Such manifestation was followed by the supplicants and priestess disrobing, embracing (this wasn't of sexual nature) and dancing together, with the priestess leading and praying for Eilistraee's blessing. The goddess would answer to the prayer either by recognizing any deception that the priestess couldn't, or by happily blessing the union. In the latter case, the ritual itself was allowed to begin, usually in places of worship or sacred to Eilistraee (especially where she had manifested), but any natural place lit by the Moon would serve. When the moonlight touched the place of choice, the celebration of the love-binding would begin. Eventual audience (which had to consist of at least two witnesses, one a true worshipper of Eilistraee and the other not) would stand at the edges of the place, forming a ring around the supplicants if possible. Witnesses could wear anything, but -external conditions permitting- the priestess and supplicants had to cast off their clothes and wear an ankle-long overrobe, barefooted. The ceremony would start with the priestess completely disrobing and making moonglow manifest around her, calling Eilistraee to “watch this binding, and make it firm” and any attendants to “witness this union of love”. The priestess would then offer both lovers a large loving cup full of black, sweet wine consecrated to Eilistraee and direct them to drink from it at the same time, facing each other and -after that- to kiss, while she would remove their robes, dressing them too in moonglow. Finally, the priestess would bid the supplicants to join their hands and ask Eilistraee for Her blessing with all their hearts, after which they would be declared bound before the Goddess and -with a celebratory clap- the festivities could begin. Those varied from case to case, for example due to cold weather, need for discrection due to potential danger/enemies and so on, however they always involved dance and song, while food and drink could be present or not, depending on the desire of the partecipants. All the clergy of Eilistraee and other deities would form a circle around the place of the ceremony, facing outwards and weapons ready, as a protection of the lovers and celebrants during the dance. The only exception was the presiding priestess, who would intone a rhythmic, often simple, repetitive and haunting chant to Eilistraee (which would be echoed by other priestesses of the goddess and by other worshippers) and cast a spell that would keep the melody going on its own (even if it was customary for the priestesses to keen a harmony above it). The dance would then start, initially led by the priestess, who would lead the Bound (the married lovers) into it, with the celebrants watching them, as she left the couple to dance together and started praying to Eilistraee for her boon upon them. After that, all the partecipants would begin to dance, and the priestess to draw them to join the Bound, embracing and dancing by turns with all celebrants and conferring the same moonglow surrounding her body to all those touched by her. Beside that, the celebration didn't follow specific rules. The dancing could be anything comfortable for those who joined it, with agile and young dancers gyrating and wildly leaping around the less fit ones. The celebrants could choose to disrobe for the festivities or not, sometimes the Bound consumed the marriage in the middle of the dances, and sometimes the ceremony turned into a general orgy. The celebration would usually continue until the moonglow faded from the body of the priestess, or until dawn. When it came to an end, the priestess would usually end the musical spell and lead everyone to the place arranged for them to spend the night in (an inn, or temple, private homes and so on), even if some preferred to leave the music echoing in the place until the spell faded (usually half a day later) and if, at times (mostly during summer), the night could be spent in the same place of the celebration. Equipment and Magic Ceremonial Garb Priestesses of Eilistraee generally wore their hair long (as a tribute to the goddess), but they had no specific ceremonial garb; instead, they were supposed to wear as little as possible during their official ceremonies. Dress and armor When relaxing, the priestesses preferred silver, diaphanous gowns, but for their work or when they had to fight they still used the most appropriate garb for the situation (like armor, preferably magical, in battle; haprons for cooking and leather garb for hunting). Holy symbols The holy symbols of the faith varied, and included a silver sword pendant the size of a hand, a silver bastard sword outlined against a silver moon with silvery filaments, and a nude long-haired female drow dancing with a silver sword in front of a full moon. These were often worn as a pin or hung around the neck by means of a slender silver or mithril chain. Weapons In battle, their favored weapon was the sword, but they were allowed to use other instruments (save for whips). The priestesses' favored secondary weapon was the longbow and silver-tipped arrows. Precious relics of the church were the Singing Swords, enchanted blades that sang when unsheated, protecting the wielder from mental effects, like fascination, domination despair and fear, rallying their heart and even enthralling other creatures. Eilistraeen Magic ; The Spellsong The most notable form of Eilistraeen magic was the Spellsong, the ability to invoke various magical effects through song and music. A Spellsong could replicate the effects of many other spells, heal a given creature or grant her protection from magic. If more priestesses took part to a Spellsong, its power could grow and become able to restore lost limbs of a given target, or cure a wide variety of illnesses, poisons or other negative effects. A particular form of Spellsong was the Grand Chorus, celebrated by the priestesses of the Promenade. This was the greatest ritual of worship to Eilistraee, a music of celebration sung by the faithful, constantly changing around a main melody led by a senior priestess. The magic of the Chorus could create beams of moonlight, whose intensity grew with the emotion of the singers. If such radiance met with real moonlight, Eilistraee's power made it so that any creature or item that the priestesses were touching or carrying while singing could be transported along a path of moonlight to any place where the moon was shining. It was through this spell that the priestesses traveled to the surface for their missions. ; The Moonfire The most iconic Eilistraeen spell was the Dark Maiden's Moonfire. It was a beacon of light, which intensity and color could be controlled by the creator at will (ranging from a faint glow to a clear, bright -but not blinding- light). Moonfire had the same intensity as moonlight, and it was generally used as a light source for reading, to see in the dark, as a signal for communication or for artistic purposes. Manifestations of moonfire lasted as long as its summoner desired and concentration was not required to maintain it. This spell and the darkness spell negated each other. Manifested moonfire could move as the creator wished and it was always attached to the her body (even if experienced Priestesses could sustain the moonfire even when it didn't touch their body, like the spell dancing lights). The radiance could move around the creator’'s body as fast as desired, however it moved up to 6.6 feet per second when far from the caster. The manifester could guide it in any direction, through any opening, and cause the glow to appear in any size. Eilistraee could also occasionally choose to gift any creature the power to temporarily manifest her moonfire. Artifacts ; The Singing Swords The Singing Swords were twenty magical singing silver bastard swords provided by Eilistraee and wielded by Qilue Veladorn and the Chosen of Eilistraee who patrolled the Pit of Ghaunadaur near Skullport. The swords sang constantly (and loudly) when unsheathed, and lost their abilities and bonuses when silenced. The blade's song made its wielder confident and immune to charm, command, confusion, fear, friends, repulsion, scare and suggestion. An emotion cast on the wielder only caused rage, focused on the one who cast the emotion spell. The sword's song also cancelled the effects of a harpy's song, silenced shriekers, and could entrance weak, earthly, living creatures, although this ability could be negated by a bard's counter-song. ; The Crescent Blade The Crescent Blade was a magical curved blade with a leather hilt. There was silver inlaid in the blade. On it were the Drow words, "Be your heart filled with light and your cause be true; I shall not fail you." It was said that Eilistraee plucked a pebble from the heavens and tossed it to earth. It grew as large as a boulder and very hot. It was made of moonmetal; if one looked at the moon, they can see the hole in the shape of a crescent. The boulder was forged into a crescent-shaped blade with enchantments, including moonlight—it could cut through armor and stone—protection against evil, and being able to strike quickly. If the wielder was a true priestess, she could use it to sever the neck of any creature, including gods. Relationships The church of Eilistraee was little known and poorly understood by inhabitants of the surface world. Her worshippers were figures of myth in both the Underdark and the Realms above. They were the subject of superstitions and prejudice (such as the belief -held by surface dwellers- of them being the disguised vanguard of the Spider Goddess's plan to take over the surface, and that -held by those drow who followed the Way of Lolth- of them being surface elf spies posing as drow). However, some harpers (especially Laeral Silverhand's and Khelben's) seeing a hope for the drow in the church of the Dark Maiden and in what it represented, chose to lend a helping hand to their cause. Among the enemies of the church of Eilistraee were the church of Lolth, Vhaeraun and Ghaunadaur. Eilistraee's allies included the Seldarine, Selune and Mystra. For a brief time, during the Masked Lady's lifespan, the churches of Eilistraee and Vhaeraun agreed to a (difficult) cooperation , but it was unknown if said alliance continued after the Masked Lady was killed. Post-Sundering (circa 1480s DR), with Eilistraee and Vhaeraun being alive, active and separate entities again, the relationships between Dark Dancer, Masked Lord and their followers still remained unknown to most. The church of Eilistraee, especially around the Promenade of the Dark Maiden, was known for their efforts against slavers of all kinds, actively fighting organizations dedicated to slavery (such as the Dragon's Hoard) and offering shelter to slaves. History The Dawn Age and First Flowering (-30000 DR to -12000DR) After Eilistraee's self-imposed exile, in the time when most of the ancient elven empires were still rising, the Dark Maiden's faith was strong in Miyeritar and the goddess had small numbers of faithful in Ilythiir and the other elven realms of the time. However, due to the rise of Vhaeraun's, Ghaunadaur's and Lolth's cults among the dark elves of Ilythiir, the relationship between the Eilistraeens and Gold, Green and Silver elven realms was rather difficult. When High Mages (circa -17600 DR) of all non dark elven Tel'Quessir gathered to create Evermeet (a safe haven for all elven people, where threat of the dark elves followers of Lolth and Vhaeraun couldn't have reached them) in a ritual known as Ever'Sakkatien, the plea of the followers of Eilistraee, that wanted to live in peace with other elves and be granted a place in said land, was thoroughly ignored. The Crown Wars Later, the Crown Wars (-12000 DR to -9000 DR) brought calamity upon the church of Eilistraee, and further damaged the relationship between dark and fair elves. The Dark Disaster (-10500 DR), which was unleashed by the Aryvandaari during the Third Crown War, destroyed the kingdom of Miyeritar and decimated its inhabitants, leaving only the arid and lifeless land known as the High Moor in place of what once was a greatly advanced elven realm. This event alone severely weakened the Dark Maiden's followers, but when the Ilythiiri and surviving Miyeritari were transformed into the drow and banished from the surface world at the end of the Fourth Crown War (-10000 DR, Descent of the Drow), Eilistraee's church effectively collapsed, with only a few ancient, sacred sites of power built before the Crown Wars surviving (in the Misty Forest, along the borders of the High Moor, and in the Shar. ) Rebuilding Only after millennia the followers of Eilistraee started to rise again in number and her church to reform , but it was a difficult process, because of the persecution of the church of Lolth and the hostility of many of the very surface dwelleres that the drow of the Dark Maiden sought to befriend and live in peace with (for example, many elves refused to believe their existence -or even Eilistraee's existence-, unhappy with what it could represent for some central convinctions about their history. Namely, the malevolence of all drow being the cause of the Crown Wars. ). In fact, while the rebuilding of Eilistraee's and her church's influence continued during the years that followed the Crown Wars, their strength ebbed and flowed during this period of time. In the Year of Shadows Fleeting (-331 DR), the drow of the Twisted Tower were defeated and driven away by the armies of Cormanthyr and Rystal Wood, and the structure was left under the protection of the followers of the Dark Dancer. Within a century, the Tower of the Dark Moon became Eilistraee's greatest temple in the Realms and an new hope rose for the goddess and those who joined her dance. However that only lasted a few centuries, as the Dark Maiden's temple fell once again to the Lolthite drow Cormanthyr in 190 DR (and with time became known again by its original name, the Twisted Tower of Ashaba). All that remained of the Eilistraee's magic was her moonfire that surrounded the form any follower of the goddess who mentioned her name within the tower halls. Later, starting since 1355 DR, the church of Eilistraee gained renewed stability with the foundation of the Promenade of the Dark Maiden (led by Qilué Veladorn, chosen of Eilistraee and Mystra), the most important center of worship of the Dark Dancer. The Era of Upheaval During the 1300s DR, especially during the Silence of Lolth and during the early decades (1350s-1370s) of the Era of Upheval, the followers of Eilistraee increased their efforts toward helping the drow escaping the Underdark (especially those who were left in unhappy situations by the Silence, and that were looking for an alternative, leading to a great influx of worshipers of the Dark Maiden --even if some of those were simple opportunists--) and forming relationships with other races, particularly elves. An example was Karsel'lyn Lylyl-Lytherraias interceding in Evermeet for the drow of Eilistraaee (see Activities). Cormanthor was one of the areas that saw a particularly intense Eilistraeen activity, due to the significant presence of surface drow. After the 1375 DR, when Eilistraee became the Masked Lady, taking Vhaeraun's portfolio , the followers of the Dark Maiden and the Masked Lord started working together in their efforts against Lolth. Later, in 1379 DR, the church took another hit, after Qilué Veladorn and the Masked Lady were supposedly killed. In the same year, a High Magic ritual performed by Q'arlynd Melarn transformed those drow not tainted by Wendonai's blood and the followers of Eilistraee/Masked Lady back into their original dark elven form, and Corellon Larethian thus permitted the souls of Eilistraee's faithful and the newly transformed dark elves to enter Arvandor. . The activities of the churches of Eilistraee and Vhaeraun during the absence of their gods remained unknown. The Sundering (1480s DR) During the 1480s DR, after the Sundering (event), the Masked Lady was no more, but Eilistraee and Vhaeraun were alive and separate entites again. Both siblings manifested to their followers through their avatars, letting their return be known and many worshipers enthusiastically spread the voice, leading to a resurgence of the activities of both cults. Ed Greenwood (June 2015) Spellstorm (Wizards of the Coast) Shrines and Temples Temples of the Dark Maiden were typically established in the mouths of caverns or in woodlands, places that allowed her followers to reach and act on the surface world. Temples in the Underdark -even shrines close to the surface- were unusual and the Promenade of the Dark Maiden was unique in being a large center of worship of the Dark Dancer, the main one, founded in the caverns of the Undermountain, to prevent the return of Ghaunadaur. Eilistraee's places of worship were chosen mostly like elves chose spots to dedicate to the Seldarine: followers of Eilistraee used natural places that needed little modification and tended to live in harmony with their surroundings, leaving few traces of their passage, with only few exceptions (like the drow of the Promeande of the Dark Maiden)Dragon Magazine, issue 176. Temples typically included a glade where to dance and from where the moon was fully visible, a dark place removed from the light of day, a thick tree canopy, a fresh water stream, a forge for the crafting of swords, an access tunnel to the Underdark, and a vein of iron or some other metal suitable for the craft. However, all of that was not necessary, as a shrine of the Dark Maiden only required a moonlit glade and a song capable of leading one into a dance. . Below is a list including most known temples and shrine of Eilistraee. * The Chondalwood Shrine * The Dancing Dell, Ardeep Forest Soft glowing blue moss, short grasses, and ferns cloaked this smooth bowl valley and the raised ring of earth that surrounded it. In the center of the dell stood the Ladystone, a finger of rock touched by Eilistraee and sacred to her. The Ladystone's powers guarded the dell and could strike at intruders as commanded by the goddess or her priestesses. The origin of the Ladystone was unknown, but it had been here since before the arrival of elves in the Ardeep. Eilistraee herself manifested here on more than one occasion to dance with her priestesses. Drow who venerated Eilistraee often danced here on moonlit nights, sometimes led by Qilué Veladorn. * The The Dancing Stone , [[Elventree|'Elventree']] * The Dark Dancer, Ravens Bluff A converted warehouse in the docks district of was dedicated as a shrine to Eilistraee in 1370 DR. Shortly after being rebuilt by the priestess Rebekkah Darklyte and other worshippers of the Dark Maiden, the shrine was attacked by a group of citizens holding strong prejudices against non-humans. The building took little damage, but most food and clothing that was gathered for the needy of Ravens Bluff was destroyed and members of the city guard were injured. The Eilistraeens cured the wounded guards and didn't let the event discourage them in achieving peace between drow and other races, but many citizens remained hostile to the dark elves, including the Clerical Circle, which members vetoed the worship of Eilistraee and even started planning to order the shrine demolished. However, some citizens managed to remain open minded and had no problem with the Eilistraeens, others even appreciated or had agreements with the worshippers of Eilistraee (In particular the Yarvandar family. Beneath their mansion there were tunnels leading to regions of the Underdark controlled by followers of the Dark Dancer. The family provided them with wagons to use to carry people and materials to Raven's Bluff, their mansion gave them the possibility to observe human society and the family residence -Vandarmere- even gave the drow room to dance to Eilistraee. In return, the drow provided the Yarvandars with various rare goods, like underdark mushrooms -both edible and to be used for alchemy recipes- and salt-sweet black drow wine to sell). * [[Darkmaiden's Leap|'Darkmaiden's Leap']] , [[High Forest|'The High Forest:']] In the northern High Forest, southeast of Everlund was a small clearing with a large flat-top gray rock about six feet tall and five feet in diamater. Pre-Time of Troubles the stone was known as Hastrin's Grayrock, named after an elven ranger who used the stone as a waypoint. After 1358 DR the top of the stone bore a single left footprint the size of a drow female's foot, and the stone and clearing became sacred places to Eilistraee and her followers. HISTORY: During the Time of Troubles, the absence of divine magic led the drow houses to most Lolth-dominated cities to battle each other, trying to seize the oppurtunity and gain ranks, leading to wars that forced many drow to flee their homes. A group of such drow, decimated by the perils of their travel away from home and exhausted, were driven to a particular tunnel by hostile creatures and -lacking anywhere to escape- they followed it, untill they eventually found themselves amidst a forest lit by moonlight, surrounded by an echoing, haunting melody. They decided to follow the sound, until they saw a single, old drow woman, dancing atop of Hastrin's Grayrock, the music apparently coming from the air around her. Beneath their eyes, as the woman danced, she began to become younger, gaining the strength, agility and beauty of youth, and slowly a vision of a beautiful drow woman appeared to them: that of the goddess Eilistraee, cloacked by her shining radiance, singing, leaping and dancing with the old drow. The latter continued her dance, slowly fading away as she became younger, still dancing with joy. The shining figure, whom the drow didn't know as Eilistraee, then turned her attention to the dark elves and, upon seeing her visage, they felt something that they had never before, something ancient, running deep inside their souls, the echo of a time when all dark elves were free from Lolth. They understood that the woman before them was a goddess, but one beautiful, strong and loving as Lolth could never be. Instinctively, they yearned for her and what she made them feel, they danced with her, coming to know about and feel the hope of a new life. The Underdark drow felt the desire to join the goddess, and Eilistraee transported them to a safe place near the Promenade. Eventually, those drow became faithful of the Dark Dancer and started working with Qilué Veladorn at the temple, returning to the stone once per year as a form of pilgrimage (and it was on their first return that they found a footprint on the rock). On one of those pilgrimages, they found a small group of wood elves surrounded by orc assailants. The drow aided the wood elves, saving many lives, and then managed to avoid eventual conflict with the elves (speaking in common). This happening was the beginning of a cooperation with said wood elves: while they still didn't actually like the drow, they didn't see them as a threat and out of gratitude (and living nearby) they offered to guard the sacred place for the drow, with the latter using a given set of signal to identify themselves as followers of Eilistraee during their pilgrimages. MAGICAL PROPERTIES: 'Darkmaiden's Leap was infused with the magic of Eilistraee. Lolth worshippers had difficulty in casting divine spells when in the area, while travelers that chose to attune with its power (by dancing in the moonlight for at least one hour) could be granted the capacity of low-light visions, to perform graceful and beautiful movements when dancing and to invoke a blade of moonlight. The stone also acted as a two-way portal to a small cavern near the Promenade, if activated through a ''moon beam spells, or as a portal to Eilistraee's realm in Arvandor, if activated through a moon path ''spell. * [[Forest of Lethyr|'Forest of Lethyr]]' Shrine' The shrine is a natural pillar of black rock about ten feet tall,carved with crescent moon-shapped holes that create the sound of several flutes playing when the wind blows. The hilt of a sword protrudes from the top of the rock. Hidden behind a nearby waterfall, is a cave that houses the shrine's followers. * [[Shilmista Forest|'Forest of Shadows']]' Shrine' * [[Forest of Tethir|'Forest of Tethir']] Shrine * The Grey Forest Shrine * [[Lake Sember|'Lake Sember']]' Shrine' * The Misty Forest Shrine In a section of the forest littered with broken chunks of stone is an ancient structure that consists of a dozen sharp sword-shaped columns of black obsidian set point-first into a circular platform of white stone; the column-sword's hilts flattened to support a weathered circular roof of white stone with a round moon-shaped hole at its center. * [[Mouth of Song|'The Mouth of Song']], [[Moonwood|'The Moonwood:']]' ' Within the Moonwood north of Quaervarr, is treeless hill where followers of the Dark Maiden gather on moonlit nights. In a cave beneath the hill, is a small shrine to Eilistraee. * The Promenade of the Dark Maiden ]] Located near Skullport, this was the main headquarters for the faithful of Eilistraee with many portals to other parts of the world but also access to tunnels into the Underdark for redemption missions.Lady Penitent trilogy The Promenade was led by High Priestess Qilué Veladorn, youngest of the Seven Sisters and Chosen of Mystra. She led the priestesses while also giving out missions when something needed her attention. Second to her was the Promenade's Battlemistress, Rylla. She led both the fierce warrior/priestesses of the Darksong Knights (who had training in demon-hunting), and Protectors of the Song, the group of elite warriors, often armed with one of the twenty magical singing swords, whose first duty was to guard the Promenade. All priestesses at the Promenade were free to do as they liked unless given a mission by either Qilué or Rylla. Although the Darksong Knights had more independence they too were subject being given missions. * [[The Shadowtop Glade|'The Shadowtop Glade']], Velarswood ' The shrine was located in a series of caves lining both sides of a steep-sided overgrown gully dominated by a grove of towering shadowtop trees. A group of at least fifty Eilistraeens, drow and other elves, dwelt in the Velarswood near Harrowdale, where they had a temple in the northern part of the wood. They often gathered in evensong in gratitude. They were creating a surface home there and generally had good relations with local humans, whom they aided when ill. Eilistraeen priestesses and moon-worshiping lycanthropes from the nearby Howling Hill join together in sacred hunts to Eilistraee and Selune when the moon is full. * [[The Tower of the Dark Moon|'The Tower of the Dark Moon]]' ' , [[Twisted Tower of Ashaba|'The Twisted Tower']], Shadowdale '. (See [[Church of Eilistraee#History and relationships|''History]]) * '''The Yuirwood Shrine * [[Wildwinds Coven|'Wildwinds Coven']]', The High Forest: ' A score of followers of Eilistraee in the High Forest, their camp is near the Dessarin, north of the Lost Peaks and less than a night's travel to Everlund . Formerly led by Ysolde Veldaron, then led by the drow Dolor after Ysolde's death in 1361 DR. Appendix Further readings and appearences ; 1) Novels, articles and sourcebooks. * * * * * * * * * * * Dragon Magazine, Issues: 172, 211, 227, 249, 251 * * * * * * * * * * * * * Ed Greenwood (June 2015). Spellstorm. (Wizards of the Coast). ISBN 978-0-7869-6571-7 ; 2) Video Games *In Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal (game) Eilistraee is mentioned through one of her followers in the drow city of Ust Natha, Solaufein. *In Neverwinter Nights: Hordes of the Underdark, a drow matron mother, who calls herself the Valsharess, manages to invade the Undermountain, conquer the Underdark region around it and use it as a base to launch attack on the city of waterdeep. The player character find themselves involved in this matter through a geas spell casted by Halaster Blackcloak himself, but also find an ally in the Eilistraeen drow assassin named Nathyrra. She leads the player character to the base of a resistance, formed by a ragtag rebel army led by Eilistraee's followers. A mysterious priestess of Eilistraee known as The Seer is the guide of said small band of Eilistraeen drow in an abandoned Lolthian temple, located in the Underdark port city of Lith My'athar. *In Neverwinter Nights 2, Eilistraee is one of the deities that can be chosen in the character creation. Notes References Category:Organizations of Eilistraee Category:Religious organizations Category:Organizations on Toril Category:Organizations Category:Organizations in the Promenade of the Dark Maiden